Poeira Carmesim
by thenameisacid
Summary: Steve quer lavar todo aquele vermelho maculando os dedos dele, fazer ele entender que nada daquilo é necessário, nada. - Steve/Bucky.


**DISCLAIMER**: Os personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

É um ruído repetitivo e distante, daqueles que as pessoas têm dificuldade para perceber que existe _fora_ do sonho, que faz Steve acordar, no meio da madrugada. O coração dele falha uma batida (ou duas ou três ou todas), porque, ele não sabe _como_ ele não percebeu antes que Bucky não estava mais dormindo, o lado dele da cama mais ou menos arrumado. A luz fraca do relógio de cabeceira diz que passou um pouco das três da manhã, e o ruído ainda está lá, em algum lugar – tão baixo que Steve tem dificuldade para dizer se é real ou não.

A primeira coisa que Steve nota, ao sair do quarto, é o mínimo feixe de luz que vem de algum lugar depois da cozinha – provavelmente a dispensa, ele decide. Seu peito está incomodando (coração tentando recuperar o ritmo da batida que ele perdeu), e ele respira fundo enquanto se decide se aquilo é algo sério, se ele vai precisar do escudo, se ele deveria estar correndo, agora.

O nó em sua garganta diz que não, porque ele sabe que o problema é outro; por um momento, Steve se permite pensar se não seria melhor se aquela fosse uma situação de herói e vilão, que ele podia resolver com um golpe de escudo. Se há algo que ele percebeu (e aprendeu) em sua experiência com a Shield, é que boa parte de seu tato com as pessoas ficou congelado, lá, onde ele foi encontrado.

(O que nunca vai ser desculpa para Steve sequer tentar).

Os olhos de Bucky encontram os de Steve, mesmo à distância, quando o loiro desliza a porta de correr para entrar na cozinha. Ele imediatamente tenta ajeitar a postura, bater o pó vermelho que se acumulou em sua calça de dormir, organizar o caos que as lixas de papel espalhadas pela mesa formam – mas Steve não precisa de mais do que alguns passos para atravessar a cozinha mal iluminada e entrar na dispensa, onde o moreno está sentado, em cima de uma mesa de madeira antiga. Há lascas de tinta vermelha por todos os lados: manchando o chão de porcelana branca, a regata surrada dele, os dedos longos de alabastro da mão de carne e osso.

"Eu não queria te acordar, desculpa.."

A voz dele soa meio rouca, e há um cheiro de metal e poeira sufocando os pulmões de Steve repentinamente, porque quando ele percebe o que Bucky está fazendo, o cômodo parece não conter ar suficiente para eles. Steve quer lavar todo aquele vermelho maculando os dedos dele, fazer ele entender que nada daquilo é necessário, _nada_.

"Buck..." ele deixa escapar, acomodando-se entre as pernas dele, os olhos correndo rapidamente pela mesa, pelas lixas arruinadas, pela poeira vermelha que parece querer engolir tudo, de repente. Steve enrosca os dedos nos cabelos dele e o beija – languida e intensamente, sentindo a língua de Bucky buscar a sua com um desespero que faz o peito de Steve se encher de um sentimento estranho, uma possessividade boa. Ele se afasta apenas para colar a testa na dele, as duas mãos emoldurando o rosto cansado do moreno com reverência.

"Eu só... Não conseguia dormir." ele sussurra numa voz trêmula, as mãos se agarrando aos braços de Steve com tanto desespero que a única coisa que ele consegue pensar para fazer Bucky se sentir melhor é beijá-lo outra vez—sentir os lábios bonitos do moreno se aninhando entre os dele, buscando refúgio, _casa_. Steve só se lembra do que os colocou naquela situação quando eles partem o beijo para respirar e ele vê os próprios braços marcados com pó vermelho desenhando as veias e esteios da mão manchada de Bucky na sua própria pele.

Bucky também se lembra, porque ele está subitamente incomodado, querendo se afastar, querendo sumir; Steve conhece todos aqueles trejeitos. Ele respira fundo, puxando o braço de metal do outro para perto, analisando a estrela vermelha impressa no bíceps dele; o metal cromado está intacto, como se nada pudesse sequer arranhar a superfície, mas o desenho da estrela está fraco, meio apagado. É claro que Bucky não está satisfeito, porque existem mais de quinze lixas de papel jogadas pela mesa, arruinadas, e o desenho da estrela não parece querer ir a lugar nenhum.

Steve tem um sorriso singelo nos lábios quando meneia a cabeça, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo na junção entre o metal do braço de Bucky e a carne.

"Você sabe que isso não vai sair," o loiro diz, porque _alguém_ precisa dizer.

"Eu sei, mas achei meio... Sei lá." Bucky dá de ombros, descendo da mesa. "Terapêutico?"

O Capitão América arqueia uma sobrancelha, cético, e não sai da frente do outro – apenas cruza os braços e fica ali, olhos da cor do céu nos olhos cor de turquesa.

"Você sujou a minha dispensa inteira de vermelho porque é _terapêutico_?"

Os olhos de Bucky se estreitam, um sorriso tímido querendo brincar nos lábios dele.

"E também porque eu queria que ela saísse, ué. Só idiotas usam estrelas por escolha própria, sabe.." o sorriso dele aumenta incontrolavelmente, e Steve está distraído demais, tentando conter a vontade de apagá-lo com um beijo, para reagir a tempo quando Bucky limpa a mão suja de pó vermelho na regata branca dele.

"James Buchanan Barnes—"

Bucky ri, uma gargalhada inteira, cheia de vida, e Steve nem se importa mais com a regata nova que o moreno está puxando para cima com os dedos imundos, ou com os desenhos de carmesim que o ele está traçando em sua pele, ou com os medos que ele se deixa sentir, de vez enquando – de que talvez tudo o que tenha acontecido seja demais para eles, _para ele_, de que talvez deixar todas as memórias enterradas no passado teria sido uma escolha melhor, porque Steve não precisaria ver o olhar dele ficar tão perdido, em alguns dias, e talvez—

"Para de pensar, Steve," e a boca dele está mordendo e beijando e clamando por mais e Steve obedece, porque ele sempre foi muito bom em cumprir ordens.


End file.
